


The Coldest City: Rogue Protocol

by webhead3019



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	The Coldest City: Rogue Protocol

Emmet Kurzfeld passed Lorraine Broughton a photocopy image attached to a briefing file. Kurzfield pointed out, “Your target is Sabine Moreau. Before last week, she was an unaffiliated amateur who worked for diamonds. She would have never made it to our radar, had she not stolen nuclear launch codes. Since then, Sabine has been trying to make a name for herself. See that she doesn’t make it to any history books.” Loraine joked, “Why not? Sex sells in our world.”

Kurzfeld ignored, “Get serious, Loraine. It is a time of war... cold war. I expect to handle your tasks with equal coldness.” Lorraine asked, “If I run into Moreau, how should I proceed?” Kurzfeld responded, “You’ll take her out... discreetly of course.” Lorraine looked at the picture again. She licked her lips and asked, “Discreetly?” Kurzfeld emphasized, “Of course.” Lorraine stood up and tucked the picture into her bra. Lorraine said, “It’ll be my pleasure.”


End file.
